


Night Off

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Winchester Bros Fic Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

There’s a double shot of whiskey next to Sam’s drink, clear amber liquid a taunt and a temptation all in one. Sighing, he rolls his head back against the wall behind their booth, eyeing the shot glass warily. Dean’s, of course, is empty where it sits next to his glass of melting ice, abandoned in favor of queuing up more songs on the jukebox.

Dean lands haphazardly in his seat, grinning lopsidedly at Sam. “You didn’t take your shot.”

“Not sure I want it,” Sam answers softly.

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy! Live a little! We got no jobs on the wire, nowhere to be in the morning so just -”

“- Live a little.” They say the words together, and with a quiet sigh, Sam knocks back the shot. It burns, but pleasantly; Dean had gotten a decent whiskey at least.

“There you go, little brother. Now, whaddya say we play some pool, just you and me?”

Sam plunks the glass back on the table, and nabs his drink so he can follow his brother over to the pool tables. They play fast, competitive even when there’s no money at stake, and Sam can only roll his eyes fondly at the triumphant whoop Dean gives when he wins the first game. Of course, Dean’s far more silent when Sam wins the second, ambling off to get them more shots.

They settle on playing five rounds, and, by the fifth, there’s a small crowd of onlookers watching. Sam had taken the third game, but Dean had won the fourth and it seems some of the more bored patrons are curious to see which brother will win the set. The flow of the game slows as they weigh their decisions and carefully line up their shots. A grin of satisfaction crawls across Dean’s face when he sinks the last ball, and Sam laughs at the ridiculous eyebrow waggle Dean attempts - and fails - to do.

Their audience dissipates as they return their cues, and Dean leads them back to their booth, a last round of drinks in hand. Sam can’t help but smile as he watches his brother gaze contentedly around the room, just taking in the atmosphere and chuckling at the antics of the other patrons.

Stumbling out the door at closing time, they shove at each other good naturedly as they make their way down the street to the motel. Dean starts up an off-key rendition of “Livin’ on a Prayer” halfway back, and Sam’s still mumbling the words to himself as he flops down on his bed, only taking the time to toe off his boots and to tuck his gun under his pillow before relaxing into the mattress. He vaguely registers Dean doing the same, and he turns his head to grin drunkenly at his brother on the other bed. Dean grins back before starting to shift about to get comfortable.

Morning is probably going to be a bitch, Sam thinks muzzily, but he’s too warm and pleasantly drunk to care about that right now. Nuzzling down into the pillow, Sam drifts off to the sound of his brother’s soft snores and quiet mumblings.


End file.
